Eat Your Heart Out
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when gourmet chef Penelope Garcia teaches a cooking class and FBI SSA Derek Morgan is a student, will their love be the perfect receipe or will they be better off just being friends?
1. Chapter 1

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was working on getting her ingredients ready for class, she glanced down at her watch and said, "almost time Garcie, almost time for your first class". Her attention then went back to getting the ingredients out of the fridge and putting them on the table, she wanted to have everything ready so when her class started she would be ready to rock and roll.

As she looked around her classroom she couldn't help but smile as she thought, who would have known that a girl that went underground and taught herself code would not only be a chef but would be teaching her first class tonight". She blew out a deep breath and said, "focus girlie, focus, you need to get the eggs, flour and milk".

She then looked up to see her students start to fill up the seats, she sighed happily and said, "ohhhh they're here, they're here" as she turned around to see all of her seats filled, well all but one". Penelope put down the last of the ingredients and then turned around to see lots and lots of smiling, happy faces.

When the clock hit 6:00 she stepped forward and said, "hello class my name is Chef Penelope Garcia and welcome to cooking 101", she then walked over to shut the door. Just as the door was closing a dark skinned hand touched hers, she looked up to see the most handsome man she'd ever seen, she said, "can I help you"?, the man smiled and said, "yeah, sorry I'm late but we just got back from a case", he held out his hand and said, "nice to meet you I'm SSA Derek Morgan".

She said, "what does the SSA stand for"?, he said, "supervisory special agent", she stepped back and said, "please come in SSA Morgan", he took a deep breath as he stepped inside and headed over to the only open seat in the class. Penelope shut the door and said, "alright class, as I was saying, welcome to cooking 101, I'm going to give you the skills to cook for yourself or that special someone, well that is if you don't already cook for them and if that's the case I'll have you wowing them in no time".

Derek sat watching the blond bombshell as she whizzed around the makeshift kitchen, she was explaining everything in delicate details so that everybody could understand. He watched as she broke the eggs, making sure not go get any yellow in the bowl, he then watched as she bit down on her lip as she started stirring up the batter.

Penelope said, "now when you're whipping your batter make sure to get out all the lumps, well if that's at all possible", they then watched as she poured the batter into the pan and said, "and now you put it into the oven at 350 for 40 minutes and thennnnn". She reached into the other oven and pulled out a finished product and said, "you should have something like this".

The class was filled with ohhhhhs and awwwwws as they looked at how beautifully brown her dish looked, Penelope said, "alright now everybody come up and get a saucer and get some of this delicious concoction". Everybody stood up and made their way up to the front of the classroom and started getting their taste.

When they tasted it Penelope couldn't help but grin as she heard from several people, "this is delicious" and some. "ohhh I love this", Derek grinned as he took a bite. When it hit his tongue he said to himself, "ohhh this is good, no this is better then good, this is awesome", he looked at the teacher and said, "this is delicious, you're an amazing chef".

Penelope said, "why thank you", she looked at the class and said, "alright now for next week I want you all to be able to fix this", as she handed out a paper with a receipe on it. She said, "I'll have all of the ingredients here and next week we're going to break off into teams and prepare your first dish, the dreaded quiche".

As the class ended and everybody started to leave, Derek stayed after so he could talk to Penelope, she looked up and said, "is their something I can help you with agent"?, Derek said, "please call me Derek". Penelope said, "okay, Derek is their anything I can help you with"?, he said, "yes mam, with me out of town a lot on cases I was hoping that maybe you could help me".

Penelope said, "help you with what"?, he said, "would you tutor me in cooking"?, she smiled and said, "I don't know", he said, "please, I'll be the best student ever, I promise". She laughed and picked up a piece of paper and wrote her number and address down and said, "alright, call me tomorrow and I'll help you, show you the ropes so to speak".

Derek grinned and said, "thank you mam", as he walked toward the door Penelope said, "Derek"?, he turned around and said, "yes", she smiled and said, "please call me Penelope". Derek winked at her and said, "I'll see you tomorrow Penelope" and as she watched him walk out of the room she blew out a deep breath and said, "ohhhh what are you doing Garcie, what are you doing" and then she giggled and said, "ohhhhh eat your heart out Meredith Heath, aka her biggest nemesis" as she finished cleaning up the mess so she could go home for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 2

The next day Penelope was sitting in her favorite chair looking for ideas for her cooking class when her cell started ringing, she took a deep breath and said, "hello". Derek said, "hello Penelope, how are you today"?, she grinned and said, "hi Derek, I'm fine, how are you"?, he said, "I'm doing good, I'm just following up about your offer to help me with your class".

Penelope said, "I understand that with your busy schedule that you're not in town a lot so of course I'll help you", he smiled and said, "thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate this". She said, "you're very welcome", after a few seconds he said, "when would you like me to come by so we can start"?, she said, "are you busy tonight"?, he said, "as a matter of fact I'm not".

Penelope said, "alright then, how about you come by my place at about 5:00"?, he said, "I'll be there, do I need to bring anything'?, she said, "just yourself and a healthy appetite". He laughed and said, "ohhhh I'll bring it, I'll bring it" causing them both to start laughing, she then said, "alright, I guess I see you soon".

Derek said, "that you will Penelope, that you will", after the call ended she blew out a deep breath and said, "you better get up and get your ingredients ready for your student". As she stood up and walked through to the kitchen she said, "he's your student so no hanky panky just tutor him in cooking and nothing else".

As she continued setting up the stuff for the recipe she bit down on her lip as his face flashed to her mind, he was so handsome and he had a body that wouldn't quit. She shook her head and said, "are you hearing yourself right now"?, she then laughed and said, "and you're talking to yourself again, maybe you need to stop working as a chef and get you like 50 cats and talk to them instead of yourself".

When she had everything ready for Dereks lesson she walked over and poured herself a glass of lemonade and had her glass up to her lips to get a sip when somebody knocked at her door. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost 5 and she smiled as she walked through to answer the door.

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "you can do this Morgan just try not to fall in love with the teacher", he inwardly laughed but when the door opened and he saw her standing there he said to himself, "TO LATE YOU'RE ALREADY FALLING FOR HER". Penelope said, "come in, come in", as she stepped back Derek walked in and said, "you have a nice home".

Penelope grinned and said, "thank you, I hope you didn't have any trouble finding me"?, he said, "nope, no trouble at all", she smiled and said, "good, good" as she shut the door. She then looked at Derek and said, "would you like a glass of lemonade"?, he said, "that sounds good thank you", she nodded her head and said, "no problem Derek, no problem" as they turned around and he followed her through to her kitchen.

Derek said, "wowww this kitchen is gorgeous, who did your work"?, she said, "I had a friend do it Thomas Martin, do you know him"?, Derek said, "Yeah I do, he's an amazing carpenter". Penelope poured him a glass of lemonade and handed it to him and said, "here you go", Derek took the lemonade and said, "this is delicious, thanks", she said, "you are very welcome".

After taking a few sips he said, "I want to thank you for doing this for me, being in the BAU we can be gone for weeks at a time and if that happens I don't want to get behind in class". Penelope said, "I completely understand", he nodded his head yes in agreement and she said, "what do you do Derek"?, he said, "I'm a FBI agent with the BAU, the Behavioral Analysis Unit",

She said, "and what does that mean"?, he grinned and said, "we get an unsub, errrr a bad guy and we try to break down his life, try to figure out why he's doing what he's doing, learn his behavior and in most cases arrest them and take them to jail". She took a sip of her lemonade and said, "that sounds very dangerous, ever get hurt"?, he said, "more times then I can count I'm afraid".

She nodded her head and said, "ahhhh, is that why you aren't married"?, as he opened his mouth to speak she said, "I'm sorry, it's really none of my business, please forget what I said". Derek said, "it's okay Penelope, you didn't say anything wrong and to answer your question I'd say that is why my relationships don't last long", she nodded her head and said, "I'm sorry".

Derek said, "don't be, when and if it's meant to be I'll find my Mrs. Right but until then I'm not going to worry about it", she grinned and said, "are you ready to get your tutoring started"?, ready when you are". She stood up and grabbed her glass and said, "alright then tonight I thought we could do a quiche, so that way you'll know how to do one for class for next week".

He stood beside her and said, "sounds good", as they stood side by side she could practically feel the sexual energy rolling off of him, she blew out a deep breath and said, "ohhhh this isn't going to be easy" as she put the directions down in front of him so they could get started.


	3. Chapter 3

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 3

Penelope stood and watched as Derek followed the directions step by step, she grinned as she watched him pour his batter into the crust and put it into the oven. He set the timer and said, "well I guess we'll see how it tastes in a few minutes", she said, "would you like to have a glass of wine and talk while we wait"?, he said, "that sounds great, thanks".

She got down two glasses and got a bottle of wine out of the fridge and poured them both a glass, she handed him his glass and said, "would you like to go into the living room and talk"?, he said, "I'd like that". She grabbed the bottle of wine and nodded her head and said, "follow me" as they headed back through the house toward the living room.

They sat down on the couch and she said, "soooooooo Derek, tell me a little about yourself", he took a sip of wine and said, "well" and then for the next few minutes he told her about his mom, sisters and how his dad had gotten killed in the line of duty. She put her hand on his and said, "ohhhh I'm so sorry".

He said, "thanks", she said, "so about your job, what is it exactly that you do"?, he said, "well I work with the BAU, the behavioral analysis unit, we analyize the behavior of serial killers and stuff like that". She said, "do you like that kind of work"?, he said, "I love it, I'm able to help get bad guys off the street so that others will be safe".

She nodded her head and said, "is it dangerous"?, he said, "yes, very", she said, "have you ever been hurt"?, he said, "to many times to count, I've been shot, stabbed, knocked out, you name it and I've probably had it done to me". He took another sip of his wine and said, "sooo tell me a little about you Penelope".

Penelope said, "well I" and she then spent the next few minutes filling him in on her life, her brothers and how her parents were killed by a drunk driver one night while they were out looking for her. He put his hand on hers and said, "I'm so sorry sweetness", she looked up at him and said, "thank you".

Derek said, "do you have a relationship with your brothers"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, not since my parents died, they blamed me, said if I was home where I belonged they wouldn't have died". Quickly trying to change the topic he said, "so do you like cooking"?, she grinned and said, "ohhhh I love it, I get to vent, I can pour my emotions into my cooking, it's great therapy".

He grinned and said, "you are a beautiful woman, how is it that you aren't married again"?, she said, "well it's a combination of not meeting the right man yet and not having a lot of time". He said, "ahhhhh, I can relate, not many women want to take the time to put into a relationship with me either, they say my job is to dangerous", she took a sip of her wine and said, "I would still take the chance, you seem like an amazing man".

Derek leaned in and whispered, "you have no idea sweetness", she blushed and said, "I I I", he touched her cheek and said, "I really want to kiss you", she swallowed hard and sat there speechless". He grinned and cupped her face in his hands and then slowly leaned in and just as their lips were getting ready to touch the timer goes off in the kitchen.

She jumped up and said, "let's go see how your dish turned out", he stood up and said, "after you goddess", she smiled and then turned around and headed back into the kitchen with Derek right behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 4

Derek put on the glove and opened the door and pulled it dish out, he put it on the pot holder and Penelope said, "it looks great", she grabbed the knife and cut it and said, "good texture, good good". She scooped out two pieces and put one in a saucer in front of Derek and one in a saucer in front of her.

She grabbed two forks and said, "let's try your masterpiece", he laughed and took a bite and said, "ummmm, that's good", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "it's delicious, you did a great job". He said, "I had a great teacher", she grinned and said, "you are a fast learner, you're not going to have any trouble with this class I don't think".

He said, "it's totally you and your help, I can literally burn water", she laughed and said, "no you can't", he said, "if it's possible for me to burn I'll do it". They sat there laughing and talking while they finished their quiche, she said, "so I take it you eat out a lot"?, he said, "yep, well except for the nights I eat at my moms of course".

Penelope giggled and said, "of course", he said, "my mom is an amazingggg cook, you should try her chicken alfredo", Penelope said, "ohhhh I love chicken alfredo". Derek said, "mom does this special thing with her sauce, she won't tell us what it is but it is delicious", Penelope said, "maybe one day I'll be able to try some".

Derek took his last bite and said, "anytime sweetness, you just name the date and time and I'll gladly take you there", she swallowed her quiche and said, "I don't date my students". He leaned in and said, "you could make an exception in my case couldn't ya"?, she opened her mouth to say no and he cupped the side of her face and said, "I promise I'm worth it".

She felt her heart racing, she could tell he wanted to kiss her again and what was worse was she wanted it to, she wanted to feel his lips against hers just one time to see how good of a kisser he was. Derek said, "Penelope ", she said, "yeah", he said, "I would really like to kiss you again, well not that we kissed before but".

Penelope couldn't take it anymore she leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his, ohhhhh the feeling when their lips touched, it was like she was quivering inside. She felt Dereks arms wrap around her and slide down to just above her butt, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

She instantly responded by moaning against his lips, ohhhh how heavenly it felt to kiss him and now that she was kissing him it made her wonder what he was like in bed. As the stood there kissing she had to admit one thing Derek Morgan was an amazing kisser, maybe he was the best she had ever had in her life.

Derek felt himself growing painfully aroused, he couldn't help himself so he grinded himself against her so that she would know how much he wanted her, he didn't want her to have any doubt. He slid his hands down under her butt and lifted her up, she gasped against his mouth and pulled away, she shook her head and said, "wait Derek, we can't do this".

He put her up on the counter and touched her cheek and said, "but we can baby girl, we can", he pulled her to the end of the counter and said, "I want you so bad, I've never wanted another woman like this in my life". She put her hands on his chest to keep him at arms length and said, "Derek we can't do this", he then brought one of her hands to his lips and kissed first her palm and then each one of her fingers.

She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as he then started kissing his way up her arm and to the curve of her neck, she turned her head to the side and gently moaned as she felt him sucking on the sensitive skin on her neck. He wanted her, ohhhh how he wanted her, he knew that he might not get another chance like this so he was pulling out all of the stops to show her how he felt.

When his lips reached hers she once again instantly responded and she surprised him by deepening the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, he started sliding his hands up under her dress, he just needed to touch her skin. Penelope felt his hand sliding up her thigh, part of her wanted to stop him but the other side was hoping that he wouldn't stop.

Derek was inches away from her safe haven when his cell started ringing, he reluctantly pulled away and grabbed his cell off of his belt and looked down to see, "JJ" flashing on the ID. He blew out a deep breath and said, "sorry but I have to take this", she nodded her head and watched as he walked to the other side of the kitchen to answer his cell.

A few minutes later he walked over and said, "we've got a case, I have to go", she nodded her head and said, "be careful and maybe I'll see you in class"?, he said, "if we make it back you will definitely be seeing me there". She smiled as she followed him to the front door, he opened it and stepped outside, he started down the steps but turned around and walked back over to her and pulled her into his arms.

She gasped in surprise and said, "Derek I" and his lips descended on hers again, once again it felt heavenly to have his lips on hers, ohhhhh how she wished he hadn't gotten that call. When they pulled apart Derek said, "good night baby girl, sweet dreams", she said, "good night Derek, be careful", he nodded his head and said, "always" as he walked down the steps and headed toward his truck.

As he pulled away she walked back inside her house and closed the door, she blew out a deep breath and slowly slid down the door and said, "what are you doing Garcie, you can't do this, you can't date a student". She then laid her head back and said, "but it would sooooo be worth it", she sat there smiling and thinking for the longest time before she got up and went to the kitchen to clean up the mess from Dereks tutoring session.


	5. Chapter 5

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 5

Derek had been gone all week and she hated to admit it but she missed him, memories of their evening together and those amazing kisses kept filling her mind. She started to call him several times but didn't want to bother him while he was working, class was over for the week and the class had all passed and were given their next assignment, homemade pasta sauce.

As she drove home she couldn't help but wonder how Derek was doing, she hoped that he was alright, as she pulled into her driveway she said to herself, "Garcie you've known him a week, you don't really know him, the only thing you know is what he told you and that he is an amazinggggggggg kisser", thinking of those kisses made her smile.

She parked her car in the garage and walked up the steps and walked into her kitchen, she opened her freezer and smiled and said, "Ben you and Jerry are my friends tonight". She grabbed a cup of ice cream and a spoon and made her way to the living room, before sitting down on her couch she toed off her shoes and grabbed the remote and then plopped down on the couch and turned the tv on.

After a few bites of ice cream she found a Madea movie and smiled and said, "I just love her" and sat back and started laughing, about half way through the movie she heard a knock at the door. She put her ice cream and remote down and walked toward the door, she looked out the peep hole and smiled when she saw the man that had filled her dreams for the past week standing there.

She opened the door and said, "welcome home", he grinned and said, "thanks, miss me"?, she said, "oddly yes, would you like to come in"?, he said, "I would, is that alright"?, she stepped back and said, "sure, come in". He stepped in and said, "our jet just landed about 45 minutes ago and by the time I got my paperwork done class was over so I thought I'd come here and see what our next assignment is".

Penelope walked over to her folder and pulled out the next assignment and said, "here ya go, this is what everybody has to do for next week", he took the paper into his hand and smiled and said, "ohhhh this is gonna be interesting". She said, "you are going to do great", he looked up at her and said, "I missed you baby girl'.

She smiled and said, "y y you did"?, he said, "yepppppp, I couldn't stop thinking about those sexy lips of yours", she said, "Derek we" and his lips were on hers. Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, earning moans of pleasure from the beautiful woman in his arms.

Penelope instantly felt her entire body starting to tingle as his hands started roaming all over her body, he backed her up to the couch and then they gently fell back on the couch. Penelope tugged his coat off and started working on getting his shirt off, he in return started pulling and yanking at her shirt, it was only a matter of about a minute before both of their shirts were laying on the floor.

Dereks eyes fell to her chest and he said, "perfection, now you goddess are what perfection looks like", she smiled as she ran her hand up his chest and she said, "so much chocolately goodness". He grinned and leaned down and started licking, kissing and sucking on the side of her neck while he whispered, "and it's all for you, it's all yours baby girl".

She felt her hands reaching for his belt, once she finally got it off she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slid them and his underwear off in one swoop. As his erection sprang free she felt it rubbing against her thigh, she moaned against Dereks lips as she felt the front snap to her bra fly open.

His hands went to her breasts, he wanted to pay her amazingly perfect breasts the attention they deserved, he then leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth. As she felt his tongue swirling around on her nipple she arched her back and moaned his name in pleasure, earning a smile from the man who was getting ready to make love to her.

Derek slid his hand down to her skirt, he slid it slowly upward enjoying the feeling of her silky skin, ohhhh how he had been dreaming of doing this, of touching her, kissing her, making love to her, being her man. Penelope gasped in surprise as he ripped her panties off and tossed them in the floor.

He quickly lined himself up at her entrance and said, "tell me to stop Penelope, please tell me to stop if you don't want this", she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer and said, "don't stop Derek, don't stop". He said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life".

He leaned down and claimed her lips with his as he started sliding inside her for the first time


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 6

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around him as he slid inch for amazing inch inside her, now Penelope Garcia wasn't a virgin, not by a long shot but Derek was definitely the largest lover she had ever had. With every thrust it was like he was touching her heart, her soul, her everything and she couldn't get enough of it or him.

She held on to him for dear life, it was almost like if she let go of him he would disappear, Dereks hands slid up and down her thigh, lifting her leg as he thrust a little harder and faster. The living room quickly filled with their moans and groans of passion as they worked together to bring each other the most pleasure.

Derek kissed every kissable inch of her body that he could reach, he loved how responsive she was to his touch, he had to admit that he was just as responsive to hers. Just feeling her hands on him made him want her even more, she slid her hands down his body admiring the beauty of his perfect body.

As she laid there enjoying the touch of his body against hers she realized that she could easily fall in love with him, as Derek got closer and closer to release he would increase the speed and depth of his thrusts. She knew that she wasn't going to make it long and sure enough she felt her body starting to shake.

Derek smiled against her neck as he felt her tighten up around him like a vice, seconds later she came screaming his name, he quickened his pace a little more and a few thrusts later he joined her in release. She threw back her head and moaned his name as he passionately released inside her.

He collapsed behind her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder and said, "that was amazing", she looked over her shoulder and said, "you're amazing, it's never been like that for me, not ever". He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart he said, "it's never been like that for me before either".

They laid there wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes before she bravely said, "do you regret it"?, he said, "do I regret making love to you"?, she said, "yeah". He smiled and said, "no mam I don't, I've wanted to do that since I saw you standing at the classroom door, so no I don't regret a second of what we just did here" earning a smile.

She sighed and said, "I've never done this", he said, "never done what"?, she said, "gotten intimate with a student", he said, "and I've never made love to one of my teachers before either". She laughed and said, "we're some pair aren't we"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "that we are goddess, that we certainly are" as he pulled her closer to him and snuggled closer.

Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep in his arms, he smiled and kissed the side of her neck and closed his eyes and soon joined her in sleep, they woke up several times through the night and made love again and again. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, when they finally fell asleep again she was laying on his chest with his arms wrapped around her as the sun was coming up.


	7. Chapter 7

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 7

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks lips on her neck, she smiled and said, "ummmm, good morning hotstuff", he grinned against her skin and said, "it's a very good morning indeed". She opened her eyes and said, "I'm surprised that you're still here this morning, I figured you'd be gone".

He kissed his way up to her lips and gently kissed her and said, "my mama always said that if you want to be asked back you need to be good so this is me being oh so good". She said, "y y you want to do this again"?, he ran his finger down her chest and tweaked her nipple and said, "ohhh yes, I want to do this over and over and over".

Penelope said, "a sexy, studly, handsome man like you wants to be with a cute, chubby chef"?, he said, "don't put yourself down, you Penelope Garcia are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you're kind, loving and curvy in allllll the right places". She said, "fat you mean"?, he said, "no mam I mean curvy, I love every single one of your curves".

She said, "but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts, you're sexy and all mine and I want to get to know you better, well that is if you're up to that"?, she smiled and said, "well I'm definitely up to that but under one condition". He looked down at her and said, "and that one condition would beeeeee"?, she said, "when you're in class it has to be strictly a student teacher relationship and no kissing or touching on school grounds, deal"?, he said, "if I agree to your terms does that mean that you would be up for a date"?, she said, "I don't know why don't you ask and see".

Derek said, "first I accept your condition and secondly, Penelope Garcia would you like to go out to dinner with me"?, she pulled the sheet tighter around her body and said, "I'd love to". He tugged the sheet lose and said, "now now don't go covering that beautiful body of yours, I want to see and admire every inch".

He then started kissing his way down her body and just as he had kissed his way back up to her ample breasts his cell started ringing, he said, "not again". He said, "where are my clothes"?, she giggled and said, "living room floor", he quickly kissed her lips and said, "I'll be right back goddess", she blushed and watched as his naked form walked out the door and disappeared.

When he walked into the room a few minutes later he crawled back on the bed and kissed her passionately and said, "sadly that was my boss and we have another case, I have to go". She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "can't you stay, I promise I'll make it worth your wild sugar", he winked at her and said, "I have no doubt goddess".

She took a deep breath and said, "you really have to go don't you"?, he blew out a breath and said, "unfortunately yes", she said, "where are you heading to"?, he said, "South Carolina and I don't know when I'll be back". She kissed his lips passionately and said, "come back to me", he smiled and said, "always gorgeous always'.

He walked to the door and turned to say, "when we get back how about you and I go out for dinner and dancing"?, she said, 'I'd love to", he winked at her and said, "would it be alright if I call you later"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd like that". She wrapped the sheet around her and followed him downstairs.

When he got to the door he turned around and kissed her passionately several times before opening the door and walking out onto the huge front porch. She stood there smiling and waving at him as he pulled away from the curve, when he disappeared out of sight she stepped back inside and shut the door.

She walked into the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on and said, "by the time you get dressed your coffee will be ready", she then hurried toward the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs she couldn't help but smile as memories of her amazing night of passion with Derek once again filled her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 8

The day flew by as Penelope went to work at her restaurant, she had to keep busy, she usually worked 5 to 6 days a week and took the day off that she taught her class. Something was different now, she was in a relationship with Derek Morgan, a relationship filled with promise.

As she worked fixing order after order she smiled, she loved her job, she loved cooking for people and cooking was a great way for her to put her emotions to use. She looked up when the waitress said, "mam you have a gentleman outside that has a complaint and wants to talk to you".

She dried off her hands and said, "a complaint"?, the scared waitress said, "yes mam", Penelope said, "please show me to the gentleman". She nodded her head and said, "yes mam" as they headed through the door Penelope followed her worker to a corner table.

The man stood up and held out his hand and said, "Sam, Sam Davis", Penelope shook hands with him and said, "I understand that you have a complaint about your food"?, Sam smiled at the waitress and said, "wellll I might have told a little fib".

Penelope said, "might have"?, Sam said, "well I did fib, this food was amazing", Penelope looked at her waitress and said, "it's okay Sharon". Sharon nodded her head and said, "yes mam", after Sharon had left Penelope said, "if you don't have a complaint about the food Mr. Davis, what do you want"?, Sam said, "I wanted to ask you out on a date".

She said, "sorry but I'm currently in a relationship", Sam said, "where is he"?, Penelope said, "he's working right now, excuse me, how is this your business"?, Sam leaned in and inhaled her scent and said, "I want you Penelope and nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want".

Penelope waved for the guard, he came from the back and said, "yes mam", she said, "Chris can you please escort Mr. Davis to the door and please make sure that we get a picture of him to show the people at the door, he is under no circumstances allowed in my place again".

Chris nodded his head and said, "yes mam", as he grabbed Sam by the arm and led him toward the door, she blew out a deep breath and headed back into the kitchen. She got back to work and all thoughts of Sam were gone, well at least for now, she knew that she would have to tell Derek about what happened and she dreaded it because she had no idea how he would handle it.

Sam got into his car and smiled and said, "NOTHING CAN KEEP ME AWAY FROM YOU PENELOPE, NOT NOW, NOT EVER", he then started his car and pulled away from the curb. The rest of Penelopes work day was uneventful and soon she was finishing her paperwork and walking with the waitresses to their cars so they could head home.

She blew out a deep breath and said, "I think after a day like today I'll go home and soak in a hot tub of bubbles", she then put her car in drive and pulled away from her restaurant. When she got home she parked in the garage and made her way from the car to the kitchen, she stopped and grabbed the bottle of wine and a glass and made her way upstairs toward the bathroom.

She laid her cell down on the table beside the tub and turned the water on, she then poured bubble bath in and swirled it around in the tub, it was only a matter of a few seconds before the tub started filling with bubbles. She removed her clothes and before stepping into the water turned her Ipod on, she sank down in the tub singing the chorus to Don't Cha".

Penelope had laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes for a few minutes and then her cell started ringing, she picked it up and saw, "Derek" flashing on the ID. She laid it back down and put it on speaker and said, "talk to me talk, dark and yummy", he laughed and said, "how's my girl doing"?, she said, "tired, we were swamped tonight".

Derek said, "have you missed me"?, she said, "of course I have", he said, "guess what"?, she said, "what"?, he said, "I missed you to", she said, "any luck finding the baddie"?, he said, "not yet but we're trying". She said, "I hope you find him soon and get back home to me", he could tell that something was wrong with her and said, "baby what's up, you sound different".

She said, "Derek I have something to tell you but before I do I need you to promise me that you're not going to over react", he said, "I'm not liking the sound of that, what's up"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "a customer faked a complaint with one of the waitresses so that he could talk to me". Derek listened as she then said, "he then forceably asked me out".

Derek said, "HE WHAT"


	9. Chapter 9

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 9

Penelope said, "it's really alright, I took care of it", Derek said, "did he touch you, did h hurt you"?, she said, "no, no honey I'm alright, he didn't touch me". Derek said, "when I get home what would you think about some self defense lessons"?, she said, "that sounds like a good idea sugar, I'll take you up on that".

He said, "it's so good to hear your voice, I've missed you so much", she smiled and said, "I've missed you to", Derek said, "sooooo what's my girl doin"?, Penelope said, "right now I'm sitting in a tub of bubbles relaxing". He moaned and said, "woman don't tell me things like that with me so far away from you".

She laughed and said, "sorry hotstuff", he said, "I remember having you wrapped in my arms lastnight", she said, "I remember that to and I wish that you were here with me". Derek said, "well hopefully soon I'll be there with you", she grinned and said, "when you get home you'll have to make your sauce for class".

He said, "yeah I've been looking at the reciepe and it sounds delicious", she said, "ohhh it is, it's the house speciality", he said, "thinking of tasting delicious woman I miss you". She laughed and said, "I can't tell you how bad I miss you", he said, "I hear ya gorgeous, I hear ya but hopefully soon this unsub will mess up and then we can catch him and I can come home to you".

She sighed happily and said, "from your lips Derek", he was all relaxed on the bed when somebody knocked on it, he said, "yeah", a voice from the other side said, "Morgan we've got to go we have another body". Derek said, "well baby, I've got to go work is calling my name again", she said, "be safe".

Derek said, "always and if you have any more trouble with that Sam call me and let me know", she said, "sug that isn't necessary", he said, "humor me okay"?, she grinned and said, "alright, alright, if I have any more problems with him I'll let you know". He said, "keep your fingers crossed that we catch this sicko soon".

She said, "ohhhh they're crossed, they're crossed", he then said, "bye baby", she said, "bye handsome", after the call ended she hit end on her cell and laid her head back against the wall and said, "hurry home hotstuff, hurry home". A little while later after getting out of the tub and drying off she put on her night clothes and headed toward her bedroom.

As she laid down on the bed memories of her amazing night with Derek once again filled her memory, she could feel his lips on hers, his hands all over her body and she could hear their moans of passion as they made love multiple times. She was pulled out of her memories by the sound of glass breaking, she grabbed her cell off of her bedside table and quietly dialed 911.

She then slipped out into the hall and could see somebody throwing stuff all over her living room, she headed back into her bedroom and when the operator came on and said, "911, what is your emergency"?, she whispered, "my name is Penelope Garcia and somebody is in my house". The address popped up on the operators screen and she said, "hang on mam I have officers in the neighborhood".

Penelope said, "they're coming up the stairs", the operator said, "my name is Maria, Penelope is their a place you can hide"?, she said, "in my closet", Maria said, "good, hide their, our officers are pulling up on your street right now". She opened her door and was getting into her closet when she heard a husky voice saying, "well lookey lookey".

Maria heard Penelopes phone hit the ground and then she heard Penelope moaning in pain as she was hit over and over in the face and ribs, she also heard the man say, "it's time for you to see what it's like to be with a real man. Maria got on the radio and said, "suspect is attempting to rape the victim", she then said, "hang on Penelope, hang on they're there, they're there".

The officers ran into the house and up the stairs where they heard Penelope screaming, one officer pulled him off of her while the other helped her up off the floor and helped her down on the side of the bed. He then handed Penelope her phone and said, "talk to Maria until we can get some medics here to check you out, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "M M Maria"?, Maria said, "are you alright honey"?, she said, "I I I am thanks to you".

Maria sat and talked to Penelope until she heard the medics walk into the room, Maria then said, "I can see you're in good hands and Penelope I'm so glad that you're safe". Penelope weakly smiled and said, "thanks to you and these amazing officers", after the call ended the medics quickly did a once over on her and then loaded her up on the gurney and headed out to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 10

When Penelope opened her eyes the next morning she saw Derek by her bedside holding her hand, she said, "Derek, what are you doing here, I thought you were in South Carolina"?, he said, "I was but we found the baddie and when I went to your place to surprise you they told me what happened and where you were".

Tears started streaming down her face as he said, "baby why didn't you call me"?, she said, "you couldn't have done anything handsome and besides I'm a big girl". He said, "I'm very aware that you're a big girl but your my big girl", she said, "I'm alright", he said, "I would hardly call 3 cracked ribs and a concussion alright".

She moved in the bed and moaned out in pain, Derek said, "do you want me to get you something for pain"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please". He leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "I'll be right back", true to his word he was back in a couple of minutes and with him was her nurse who handed her something to help with the pain.

The nurse said, "is their anything else I can do for you Penelope"?, she said, "no, thanks Sheila", she smiled and said, "if you need anything, please call me". Penelope nodded her head and said, "don't worry I will", after Sheila walked out of the room Penelopes attention went to the handsome man in front of her.

Derek said, "I was so worried about you", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I'm going to be alright", he said, "somebody broke into your home, your sanctuary and hurt you, they tried to rape you Penelope". She said, "Derek", he said, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell it's just you could have been killed".

She said, "I know but luckily the officers were in my neighborhood and were able to stop him", Derek said, "while you were asleep I talked to the officers and they said that he is a repeat offender, he's done it 15 times but you were the luck one". She said "lucky one"?, he said, "yes, the police were able to get to you before he raped you".

Their attention then turned to the door when they heard a soft knock, a woman stepped into the room and said, "Penelope, my name is Maria, I talked to you when you called 911 last night". She smiled and said, "ohhhh Maria, thank you so much for talking to me and trying to keep me calm, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there".

Maria walked closer to her bed and handed her a teddy bear and said, "I'm just glad that you're going to be alright", Derek said, "thank you Maria for taking care of my girl". Maria smiled and said, "I'm just glad that things worked out the way they did", Penelope nodded her head and said, "me to, it could have been so much worse".

Derek looked at Maria and said, "before this happened she agreed to self defense lessons", Maria said, "that's a good idea, nobody is safe anymore, not even in their own home". Penelope said, "are you just getting off work"?, she said, "I am, I just wanted to stop by and check on you before I headed home".

Penelope gently squeezed her hand and said, "I have a few broken ribs and a concussion but in a few days I'll be as good as new", she grinned and handed Penelope a card and said, "maybe when you get better we could go out for coffee or something". Penelope said, "that sounds good or you and your family could come to my restaurant for a delicious meal, on me of course".

Maria said, "ohhhh I can't ask you to do that", Penelope said, "you weren't asking, I offered, it's the least I can do for the woman that helped save my life". Maria smiled and said, "thanks Penelope", Penelope said, "no Maria, thank you", Maria said, "well this tired girl is going to head home, I'm glad that you're alright".

Penelope and Derek thanked her again as she headed toward the door, after she disappeared into the hallway Derek said, "when you get out of here how about you stay with me for a few days while you heal"?, she opened her mouth to speak and he said simply, "please baby, please let me take care of you, at least while you're with me I'll know you're safe".

She nodded her head and said, "alright sugar, alright, I'll stay with you for a few days", he leaned down and kissed her lips gently and intertwined their fingers and said, "that's my girl" causing them both to smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 11

Penelope and Derek were sitting and talking later that day when they heard another knock at the door, Derek looked up and said, "come in guys, come in". As they stepped in Derek said, "baby girl this is my team, this is our boss Aaron Hotch Hotcnher and his wife Emily, he said, "and this is pretty boy aka Spencer Reid and his wife Jeniffer aka JJ Reid and last but not least is Dave Rossi who is not only a team mate but my step father".

She smiled and said, 'it's nice to meet all of you", Emily said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "sore but I'll be okay", JJ said, "Morgan told us that you have several broken ribs and a concussion"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep". Reid said, "wait, aren't you the owner of Penelopes Place"?, she said, "guilty as charged, have you ever eaten at my place"?, Reid said, "we have, several times as a matter of fact and the food was amazing".

Penelope said, "thank you, I'm glad that you liked it", JJ said, "liked it doesn't even cover how we felt does it Spence"?, he said, "no, not even close Jayje" causing Penelope to smile". Dave said, "we understand that you work 5 to 6 days a week and teach on your day off"?, she said, "guilty again, I teach a cooking class at the local college".

Derek said, "she's an amazing teacher", Emily said, "waitttttt, are you trying to tell us that you Derek Morgan are taking her class"?, Derek said, "I am and I'm doing pretty good am I not baby girl"?, she looked up at everybody and she said, "he's doing a great job". Hotch smiled and said, "well we didn't see that coming".

Penelope said, "when I get out of here I would be honored if all of you would come to my restaurant for a meal with me", everybody looked around and then at her and nodded their heads yes eagerly. Derek said, "Penelope has agreed to stay with me for a few days while she's healing, JJ said, "that's a good idea, broken ribs take a while to heal so you'll definitely need to have some help".

Reid said, "have you thought about getting a security system or a dog"?, she said, "I've thought about both but I have agreed to have self defense lessons, Derek did talk me into that". Emily said, "that's good", Hotch said, "you need to seriously think about getting a security system with cameras so that you can keep an eye on your place while you're not there".

Derek said, "and I'll bring Clooney over to stay with you when I'm out of town", she looked at him and said, "Clooney"?, he said, "yeah my dog Clooney, he's a good watch dog". Dave smiled and said, "let's not overwhelm her right now, she's going through enough", Derek said, "I'm not trying to overwhelm her I just want the woman I love to be safe".

Penelope looked at him and said, "w w what did you say"?, he looked at her and said, "I just want you safe", she said, "not that part", he said, "I'm not trying to overwhelm you", she shook her head and said, "no not that part". He smiled and said, "ahhhhh, I just want the woman I love to be safe, is that the part you're talking about"?, she nodded her head and said, "that's it, that's what I was talking about".

Hotch nodded his head for the rest of the team to step outside so that the lovers could talk, Derek took her by the hand and said, "I know it's not been that long but baby girl I can't help it, I'm falling in love with you and falling hard". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "good, because I'm falling in love with you to handsome, I think I started falling for you the second I saw you standing at my classroom door".

Derek smiled as he leaned in and said, "I love you baby girl", she caressed his cheek with her free hand and said, "and I love you hotstuff", she then gently leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. The team peeped around the corner and smiled and Dave said, "why don't we come back later, they need some time alone", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they walked up the hall leaving the happy couple alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 12

Over the next few days Derek rarely left his baby girls side and when he did somebody he trusted like another member of the team or his mom and sisters were by his side. When he did leave the hospital he was at his place getting things ready for when Penelope got released to come home with him, he wanted everything to be perfect for her.

Finally the day came that she was to be released and it was hard to tell who was more excited him or her, things were all arranged that the team and his mom and sisters were going to be at his place as a surprise for Penelope. She loved spending time with Derek and his team/family because they were all amazing people.

Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "I'll go pull the car around okay sweetness"?, she said, "okay hotstuff", another nurse named Amber smiled and said, "don't worry Derek, I'll take good care of her". Derek smiled and said, "I never doubted it Amber" as he made his way out the door and down the hall toward the elevator.

Amber said, "he's a cutie", Penelope laughed and said, "that he is", Amber took a deep breath and said, "are you ready to get out of here"?, she said, "more ready than you'll ever know". Amber said, "I can't say I blame you I don't like them either", Penelope said, "I never have liked hospitals, they bring back so many bad memories for me of when my parents were killed, ya know"?, she nodded her head in agreement and said, "sorry honey" as she pushed the wheelchair down the hall toward the elevator.

Meanwhile across the street Sam was sitting and watching the hospital for any sign of Penelope, he blew out a deep breath as he watched the nurse push the chair out the door. She looked so pale as a man helped her up out of the chair and put her in the front seat of his car, as they pulled away from the hospital Sam gripped the steering wheel wondering just who that man was.

As they headed away from the hospital Sam admitted to himself that he might have made a mistake in hiring that man to break into Penelopes house, all he was suppose to do was break in and scare her. He almost lost it when he found out that the man hit her repeatedly and attempted to rape her, it was just a good thing that he was in jail or Sam would have killed him.

Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she said, "I'm good handsome, sore and tired but good", he said, "they called your prescription in for pain meds and all I have to do is run in and pick them up and then we'll head home". Penelope nodded her head and said, "sounds good sugar, sounds good".

When they pulled into the parking lot of the pharmacy he said, "I'll be right back", she smiled and said, "okay Derek" as she watched him get out of the car and walk inside to get her meds. Sam knew that this was his chance, he pulled up beside her and got out and then walked by the car and glanced in and then when she saw him he smiled and turned around and said, "oh hey Penelope, ohhh what happened were you in an accident or something"?, she said, "listen Sam it's not a good day, please don't bother me, not now".

Sam said, "I wasn't bothering you beautiful", Penelope said, "GET AWAY FROM ME", he reached out to open her door and Derek stepped out and said, "if I were you I would turn around and walk away right now". Sam said, "and you would beeeeee"?, Derek said, "SSA Derek Morgan with the FBI and I'm her boyfriend and you are who"?, he grinned and said, "Sam, Sam Davis, the real man she deserves to be with".

Derek said, "Sam Davis, the same Sam Davis that tried to force himself on my girl"?, Sam said, "I didn't know she was with you when I", Derek said, "shut up, I'm tired of hearing your lies". Sam said, "and what are you going to do about it"?, Derek stepped forward and said, "I'm going to kick your" and Penelope said, "please Derek, please don't fight, he's sooooooo not worth it".

Derek said, "sure baby", Penelope said, "can we please go home"?, he said, "anything for you beautiful", he looked at Sam and said, "it's your lucky day Sam but if I ever see you around her again it's going to be over for you". Penelope said, "come on Derek please", he looked at her and said, "coming baby", he looked at Sam and said, "remember what I said".

Sam held up his hand in defeat and said, "this isn't over", Derek said, "for your sake it better be" and hopped in the car and pulled away from the pharmacy leaving Sam in his hindsight. Sam smiled and said, "boyfriend huh, well we'll have to take care of that little small detail then won't we Mr. SSA Derek Morgan" as he walked back to his car.


	13. Chapter 13

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 13

As they headed toward Dereks place he reached over and intertwined fingers with her and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "sore and tired but I'll be alright". He said, "when we get home I want you on that couch resting", she laughed and said, "I will sug, I promise".

When they pulled up into his garage a few minutes later he said, "it looks like everybody is here", she grinned and said, "JJ and Emily told me that they were going to bring Henry and Jack for me to meet today". Derek said, "you're going to love them, they are sweet little boys".

He parked the car and got out and walked around to her side of the car and helped her out, he said, "you have a few steps right here, we'll take it nice and slow, okay"?, she nodded her head as they started up the stairs and stepped into the huge kitchen.

When they walked into the living room Fran said, "here honey let me get you a pillow", as she sat down she said, "thanks Fran". JJ and Emily walked closer to her and after she got settled JJ said, "Garcie this is my son, this is Henry".

Henry smiled and said, "hiiiiiiii", Penelope said, "hi yourself sweetie, how old are you"?, he held up 5 fingers and said, "I'm 5 almost 6". Penelope said, "you are"?, he said, "yeppppppp", Emily grinned and said, "PG this is my son this is Jack".

Penelope said, "hi Jack", Jack said, "hi, I'm sorry that you're hurting", she said, "awww thank you honey", he smiled at her and said, "you're welcome". She said, "and how old are you"?, Jack said, "I'm 8", she said, "you and Henry are both adorable" causing both boys to blush and say, "thank you" before running across the room.

Derek said, "baby girl this is Clooney", the dog laid his head on her lap and whimpered", she pet his head and said, "hello there Clooney, it's nice to meet you". He looked up at her and licked her face and started wagging his tail and Derek said, "he's a good boy, aren't you Clooney"?, causing Clooney to look up at him and bark".

Fran said, "I hope that everybody is hungry because I've made enough for a small army", Penelope laughed and said, "I don't know about the others but I'm starving". Fran said, "alright let's eat", Penelope started to get up off the couch and Dave said, "that won't be necessary".

She said, "it won't"?, he said, "nope, you don't have to come to the table because we're bringing the table in here to you". She grinned as she watched Hotch, Dave, Reid and Derek carrying the table into the room and sitting it right beside her.

Derek said, "see sweetness, we're alllllll going to take care of you", she smiled and said, "thanks sugar, thanks everybody". Fran said, "that's what family does for each other, they're there for each other", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "so true" as the women brought the food in and put it on the table and then everybody sat down and started eating.

While they were eating Dave said, "while you're hurt what are you going to do about work and school"?, she said, "well work is covered with my backup chefs but school I'm not sure". JJ said, "can you postpone a class if you need to"?, she said, "yeah it's just going to be hard for everybody to make up the dishes".

Fran said, "you still have a few days before you have class right"?, she said, "yeah, 5", Emily said, "you could be doing a lot better by then", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "very true Emily, very true". They then spent the next little bit laughing and talking while they finished enjoying their delicious food.


	14. Chapter 14

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 14

As the evening continued the little family continued laughing, eating and talking, Penelope loved listening to them talk about their work. Derek could tell that she was in a lot of pain so he went and got her a pain pill and some water and handed them both to her.

She smiled and said, "how did you know'?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "profiler, remember"? causing her to smile and say, "you're very good at your job". She popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed it with the water and said, "my ribs are killing me".

Reid said, "it will take a few days for the pain to subside", she said, "you're amazing, are you a doctor"?, he said, "I am, I have 3 BA degrees in Psychology, Sociology and Philosophy and I have 3 PHDs in Chemistry, Engineering and Mathematics".

Penelope said, "wow Spencer", he said, "I can also read over 20,000 words a minute", she said, "really"?, he said, "yep really". She looked at him and said, "I bet reading a book for you isn't a problem"?, he shook his head and said, "no I can usually read a full book depending on how big it is in a hour or so".

She shook her head and said, "to bad that you can't remember everything you read", he said, "ohhh but I can, I have a photographic memory to". Derek grinned and said, "pretty boy is our little genius, aren't ya pretty boy"?, Reid said, "my IQ is 187 so technically I'm a genius, yes".

JJ kissed his cheek and said, "and our little Henry is gonna be a chip off the ole block", Reid said, "he is an amazing little reader and his math skills are off the charts". Penelope said, "that's awesome guys", Derek watched her interact with the rest of the team and smiled at seeing how good she fit in with them.

Fran said, "I want you to know that I have eaten at your place before and your chocolate brownie delight is delicious Penelope, I get it every time I eat there". Penelope said, "I love cooking, it let's me be able to vent out frustrations and after what I've been through the past few days cooking is gonna be getting a lot of frustration soon".

Derek said, "speaking of cooking, can I get a pass at the homemade sauce"?, she shook her head and said, "no sir, no sir you may not, you are going to cook just like all my other students". Hotch laughed and said, "like your other students, you mean Morgan is taking cooking classes"?, Penelope said, "he is and he's doing an awesome job".

Derek looked at Hotch and stuck his tongue out and said, "ha ha", Penelope said, "this weeks homework is homemade sauce and we're suppose to taste them in class and then go over what they will be doing for next week". Fran said, "what will they be doing next week"?, she said, "next week is soup".

Dave said, "for their final exam what will they have to do"?, she said, "they will have to prepare a complete dinner at my restaurant including dessert for their husband, wife, girlfriend/boyfriend, whatever". JJ said, "so by the time it comes for their final they will be able to do all of that"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, they just got their second week assignment at class the other night and I can't wait to taste some of my students reciepes".

A few minutes later Fran looked at Penelope and smiled and said, "the poor thing is finally asleep", Derek said, "I'm going to carry her upstairs and get her tucked in, I'll be right back". They all watched as he gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs and down the hall toward his bedroom.

Hotch said, "something tells me that Derek has met his match in every way", Fran grinned and nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "I couldn't have said it better Aaron, I couldn't have said it better". Derek laid Penelope down on the bed and covered her up and gently kissed her lips and said, "good night goddess, I love you".

She mumbled something and he grinned and walked back downstairs to rejoin the others so that they could discuss what they were going to do about the Sam situation.


	15. Chapter 15

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 15

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful in the Sam department which made Penelope a very happy woman as she healed up from her attack. Cooking classes went as scheduled and so far Derek hadn't had to miss anymore because of cases.

Derek and Penelope were strictly student and teacher while they were in class but just as soon as they got back to his place all bets were off. Penelope had practically moved in with Derek as she spent all of her time with him at his place.

The restaurant was booming for Penelope, everything was going smooth, to smooth and that made thoughts of Sam re enter her mind. Tonight was the final exam for the cooking class and Penelope was looking forward to watching her students perform.

Derek was working hard in class, he wanted to make his momma and his baby girl proud, he had to admit something to himself, he actually liked cooking. Derek was currently sitting behind his desk at the BAU working on paperwork.

He looked up when somebody knocked on his door, he said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Reid standing there. Derek said, "come in pretty boy", Reid stepped in and said, "I wanted to let you know that Sam has been following you".

Derek said, "he what"?, Reid handed him several days of survelience footage pictures", Derek said, "so if he's following me he's following baby girl to". Reid nodded his head and said, "I'd say it's safe to say that but you guys are taking every precaution, right"?, Derek said, "yes but you know that doesn't stop a sickko", Reid nodded his head yes in agreement.

Meanwhile Penelope and Clooney were walking into her school room, she had forgotten her grade book, all thoughts of Sam had been forgotten because she felt safe in her life. Clooney trotted happily beside his mommy, he loved Penelope, almost as much as Derek did and both were extremely protective of her.

Derek looked at Reid and said, "has Sams car been spotted today"?, Reid said, "he is hanging around the school right now and I don't know why"?, Derek stood up and said, "come on". Reid said, "wait, what's wrong"?, Derek said, "baby girl had to go to school today and get her grade book out of her desk because she forgot it".

As they stepped onto the elevator Reid said, "does she have Clooney with her"?, Derek said, "yeah, when I'm not with her she takes him everywhere with her". Derek pulled out his cell and quickly dialed her number and after a few rings he heard, "hiya handsome".

Derek said, "baby, where are you"?, she said, "just walking into my room at school, why"?, Derek said, "Sams car is there, get out now baby, we're on our way". She said, "h h he's here"?, before Derek could answer Penelope heard Clooney growling.

She turned around to see Sam shutting and locking her door, she said, "h h he's here Derek, he's h h here", Clooney growled and stood protectively in front of Penelope. Before the call ended Derek heard Sam say, "well lookey lookey if it isn't Penelope".

After the call dropped Derek floored the gas pedal and said, "hang on baby girl, hang on"


	16. Chapter 16

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 16

Penelope backed up and said, "Sam, Sam you don't want to do this, you don't want to hurt me", as he stalked closer to her he said, "ohhh but I do, if I can't have you beautiful, he's not going to either". Clooney was now barking at Sam as he stalked closer to them.

Sam said, "awww what a cute dog, to bad I'm going to have to kill him", Penelope said, "you don't have to hurt him, he's just protecting me". He shook his head and said, "Penelope, Penelope, Penelope, things didn't have to be this way, we could have been so happy".

Penelope said, "I am happy, I'm happy with Derek, I love him and he loves me", Sam laughed and said, "a tramp like you doesn't know what real love is". She kept moving back, trying to put as much space between them as possible until Derek could get there.

As soon as Derek and Reid got out to the car and started toward the school Reid called first the rest of the team to let them know what was going on and then second the local police to let them know that Sam was at the school with Penelope.

Derek gripped the steering wheel harder and harder the closer they got to the school, he kept thinking over and over, "she's alright, she's alright, please let her be alright". Reid looked over at Derek and said, "we're almost there, she's alright Morgan, she's a fighter", Derek nodded his head in agreement.

Penelope looked at Sam and said, "Sam, I don't want to hurt you", he laughed and said, "you, don't want to hurt me, please don't make me laugh". He lunged toward her and she popped him in the face with the heel of her hand causing him to fall backwards.

He said, "ohhhh somebody has been taking self defense classes", Penelope inwardly smiled and thought, "thank you Derek for insisting that I take self defense classes". Sam held up his hands and lunged at her once again, this time he was to quick and he connected with her face.

Clooney grabbed onto his arm and Sam screamed as Penelopes guard dog bit down harder, Penelope took this opportunity to punch him repeatedly over and over in the face and chest. Sam was now having to fight both Penelope and Clooney.

Penelope kicked Sam in the stomach causing him to double over, she then raised her knee and popped him in the face causing him to fall back against the floor. Clooney was still hanging on to Sam and biting down now even harder and he kept biting until Derek ran through the door and said, "Clooney release".

Clooney looked at him and wagged his tail and barked, Derek rubbed the dogs head and said, "good boy, good boy" as they both headed toward Penelope. She threw her arms around Dereks neck and said, "I love you, I love you, I love you".

Derek said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, between me and Clooney he didn't stand much of a chance". They turned around in time to see the locals pulling a cuffed Sam from the room screaming, "nooooooooooooo, she's mine, noooooooo".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "let's get you out of here and get you checked out", she nodded her head as her, Derek, Clooney and Reid headed out of the school and toward their SUV.


	17. Chapter 17

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 17

After getting a clean bill of health at the hospital Penelope, Derek and Clooney headed to Penelopes resturaunt to get ready for final exams with the rest of the class. While everybody was getting their things together Penelope pulled 2 of her staff aside to talk, Derek looked up and wondered what was going on but since he was busy getting everything ready for his final exam he decided to ask her about it later.

Sometime later Derek and the rest of the class had all prepared their food and they were sitting down to eat with their party, Penelope and several other judges sat and enjoyed a sample from every student in the class. By the time everything was over Penelope and the other judges were discussing the food in order to give the final grades.

When they were finished discussing everything Penelope stood up and said, "before I post the grades I want to tell you all something", everybody listened as she readied to speak. Derek smiled as she said, "you have all been a joy to have in class, you have all worked very hard and I am proud of you all".

She then took the grades over and hung them up on the wall and said, "alright congratulations guys, now you can all check out your grades", she then stepped aside as everybody walked over to check out their grades. The air was filled with, "yessssss" and "awesomeeeee" as they all celebrated the news that they had all passed with A's.

Penelope and her staff then started working on the clean up as the students continued with their celebrating, Derek looked up and saw his baby girl heading into the kitchen so he excused himself from the table and followed her into the kitchen. She had her back to him washing dishes so he walked up behind her and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

She said, "we've got to be careful my boyfriend is here", Derek laughed and said, "well then he better not see this" and he whirled her around and crashed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "can I ask you something"?, she said, "sure, anything", he said, "what wer you talking to your staff about earlier"?, she kissed his lips and opened her mouth to tell him.

Penelope said, "I wanted everything to be fair so every student was given a number, I didn't know anybodys number, especially not yours", he said, "why especially mine"?, she said, "because my love we're in a relationship and that wouldn't be fair to the others if I knew which food was yours now would it"?, he said, "well I guess not".

She then continued by saying, "when we were sampling the food everybody got the same judging and it was easier for me not knowing what food belonged to what student". He nodded his head in agreement and pulled her closer and said, "but you did like mine better, right"?, she laughed and said, "hmmm wellll".

He said, "woman are you trying to say my prowess in the kitchen isn't good"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "oh no sexual chocolate as I remember from this morning before all this happened your prowess in the kitchen is off the charts amazing". He smiled and said, "niceeeeee, complimenting your man on his prowess, niceeeeee" causing her to grin as she claimed his lips with hers.

Penelope sighed happily and said, "well now we will have to continue this after I get this mess cleaned up", he scooted up beside her and said, "in that case, here let me help you" causing them both to laugh as they started doing the dishes.


	18. Chapter 18

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 18

The next few weeks flew by and Derek and Penelope got closer and closer, Penelope was now living with Derek and Clooney, a home that she loved with people that she loved. Derek was currently gone with the team on a case but Clooney was keeping his mommy company and making sure she was safe.

Penelope and Fran were sitting on the couch laughing and talking when they heard a knock on the door, Penelope walked over and opened the door. She smiled when she saw a young man standing there with a bouquet of beautiful dark red roses.

The delivery man said, "I'm looking for Penelope Garcia", she said, "that's me", he grinned and said, "I need for you to sign right here for me mam". Penelope signed her name and said, "thank you", the boy said, "thank you mam and have a nice day" before turning around and walking away.

She then stepped back inside the house and shut the door before walking back over to rejoin Fran, when she stepped closer to Fran she said, "ohhhh what beautiful flowers". Penelope put them down on the table in front of them and grabbed the card.

Fran smiled as she watched Penelope read the card, when she was finished reading it she said, "awwwww how sweet" as she handed the card to Fran so she could read it to. Fran said, "well it sounds like he's made plans for the two of you for tonight".

Penelope said, "but they are still out of town", no sooner did those words come out of her mouth their was another knock at the door. She laughed as she walked over and opened the door, she saw the saw delivery boy standing there again.

He laughed and said, "hi again mam", Penelope grinned and said, "hi yourself", he handed her the clipboard and said, "I need for you to sign again". She took the pen into her hand and signed her name and smiled at the young boy and said, "have a nice day", he said, "you to mam, you to" as he turned around and stepped off of the porch.

She then carried the box into the house and Fran said, "wow, what's that"?, she said, "I have no idea", as she placed the box on the couch and sat down. As she ripped the top off of the box she gasped in awe as she saw a beautiful black dress in the box.

She pulled it out and stood up and Fran said, "ohhhhh that's stunning, you will look radiant in that", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ya think so"?, Fran put her hand on Penelopes hand and said, "honey I know so".

Fran picked up an envelope that was in the bottom of the box and handed it to Penelope, she opened it and smiled as she started reading it. When she was finished reading it she said, "well according to this letter the team is on the way home and he'll see me tonight at Montclaires".

Fran said, "ohhhh that's a wonderful place, Dave took me there last year and the food was delicious", Penelope said, "I can hardly wait to see Derek again, he's been gone for almost 2 weeks". Fran said, "me better than anyone can tell you what it's like to have a husband or boyfriend that does their kind of work".

Penelope looked down at her watch and said, "would you help me get ready"?, Fran said, "I would be honored to help you sweetie". The two women then headed toward the stairs with the beautiful black dress in their hands.

As she headed up the stairs Penelope couldn't help but smile wondering just what the night would hold for her and her man.


	19. Chapter 19

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 19

While Penelope was finishing on getting ready she heard Frans cell ringing, she then watched as Fran picked up her cell and smiled and said, "I'll be right back honey". When Fran stepped out into the hall she grinned and said, "hey baby boy, is everything ready"?, he laughed and said, "it's all ready momma, now all that we're waiting on is my baby girl".

Fran said, "well what time is her ride showing up"?, Derek looked at his watch and said, "it should be arriving any time now", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I hope tonight goes good momma". She said, "don't worry son it will, it will", she then looked up and saw Penelope heading toward the door and said, "when her ride shows up me and Clooney will be on our way".

Derek said, "see ya soon momma", she said, "see you soon baby boy", after the call ended Penelope said, "well Fran how do I look"?, Fran said, "you look like a princess Penelope, a princess". Penelope twirled around and said, "thank you for helping me get ready", Fran opened her mouth to tell her that it wasn't any problem when they heard another knock at the door.

As they started down the stairs Penelope laughed and said, "I wonder who that could be"?, Fran shrugged her shoulders as she followed the unsuspecting woman down the stairs. Penelope walked over and opened the door and said, "uhhh can I help you"?, the man in the strange outfit said, "mistress Penelope"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes".

The man held out his hand and said, "I am Alfred and I am to escort you to meet master Derek", Penelope put her hand in Alfreds and turned around and said, "good night Fran and thanks again for everything". Fran said, "good night honey and have fun" as she watched Alfred lead Penelope toward the horse drawn carriage.

Fran stood watching as Alfred helped a very nervous Penelope into the back of the carriage and then climbed on and grabbed the horses reigns so they could pull away from the curb. Fran waved as she watched Penelope and Alfred pulling away from the curb, she waited until they were gone out of sight before she grabbed Clooney and headed out.

Meanwhile Derek was standing outside the restaurant waiting on his baby girl, in the few months he had known her he had fallen head over heels in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Dave had spoken to the owner and bought it out for the night so that Derek and Penelope could enjoy some time alone.

When the carriage stopped Derek walked over and held out his hand and said, "allow me goddess", she put her hand in his as he helped her down out of the back of the carriage. He thanked Alfred before wrapping his arm around his girl and they headed toward the door, once they stepped inside Penelope said, "wow hotstuff, everything is so beautiful but wait".

Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "nothing's wrong but where is everybody"?, he grinned and said, "we're the only customers for tonight", she said, "we are are we"?, he winked at her as he pulled out her chair and said, "we are gorgeous, we are". After making sure she was seated he quickly sat across from her and said, "you look breathtaking tonight".

She said, "and you look very dashing yourself stud muffin" causing him to grin, he handed her a menu and said, "do you know what you'd like to have"?, she said, "I do but I don't see it on the menu". He looked up and said, "what do you desire goddess"?, she looked over her menu and said, "you handsome, you".

He took her hand in his and then brought it to his lips and said, "patience baby girl, the night is farrrrr from over" causing a smile to grace her lips as they continued looking at the menus.


	20. Chapter 20

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 20

As the evening continued the happy couple enjoyed a delicious meal, they laughed and drank wine but then Derek said, "would you like to go dancing with me beautiful"?, she sighed happily and said, "I'd love to" as she put her hand in his. They walked to the door and he held out his arm and walked her to the carriage.

Alfred watched as Derek helped Penelope into the carriage before stepping in and sitting beside her, as they pulled away from the curb she giggled and said, "everything is perfect, I feel like a princess". He leaned in and cupped her face and said, "you're my princess", he then kissed her lips passionately.

When they pulled apart she said, "I love you Derek", he winked at her and said, "and I love you", she then laid her head down on his shoulder as they continued on their ride. He intertwined fingers with her and said, "I want tonight to be perfect", she looked up at him and said, "as long as I'm with you it will be" causing a smile to grace his lips as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

They sat cuddled up talking the rest of the ride and before they knew it they had stopped, Alfred said, "we're here Derek", Derek stood up and stepped off the carriage and then held out his hand to her. She put her hand in his and stepped down beside him, he then held out his arm and said, "shall we"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall" as they headed up the path.

When they stopped she said, "what are we doing here"?, he pulled her into his arms and said, "we're going to dance, I want to hold the love of my life in my arms". She looked up lovingly into his eyes and said, "I want that to", the sound of soft music filled the air and she smiled and said, "how did that happen, is somebody else here"?, he laughed and said, "worry about that later, right now just let me hold you in my arms", she nodded her head yes in agreement as he pulled her into his arms and they started moving across the sand.

As he held her close he closed his eyes and smiled, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever, he wanted her in his life forever and if things went right she would be. Derek ran his hand down her back and said, "baby girl, I love you, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you are the love of my life".

Her heart was racing, was he going to, nahhh he's not, Derek continued by saying "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you". He whistled and Clooney came out from behind the rocks and headed right for them, Penelope said, "hey buddy, how are you doing"?, Clooney barked and wagged his tail at his mommy.

Derek reached down and took the little bag that was around Clooneys neck and pulled out a small black box, Penelope felt her heart racing, it was racing so fast that she was afraid it was going to burst right out of her chest and fly away. Derek opened the box and said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world"?, she was speechless, she stood there with her mouth open.

Derek pulled the ring out of the box and said, "will you spend the rest of your life as my wife, will you let me love you the way you deserve to be loved goddess"?, Dereks heart started racing as he watched her open her mouth to give the answer that he had been waiting all of his life to hear.


	21. Chapter 21

Penelope smiled and said, "yes, yes, yes", he slid the ring on her finger and said, "I love you" as he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart to the sounds of hands clapping, Penelope wiped the tears away that were streaming down her face as their family started congratulating them.

Dave smiled as he hugged Derek and said, "congratulations son, I'm so happy for you", he said, "thanks Dave, when it's right, it's right and being with my baby girl is right". Fran hugged Penelope and said, "welcome to the family honey", Penelope said, "thanks Fran", Fran said, "my son has finally met his other half in you".

Penelope smiled and said, "I love your son with all my heart", Fran said ,"and he loves you, I've never seen my son as happy as he is when he's with you, never". Derek smiled and said, "what can I say I love my baby girl and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her", JJ and Emily hugged her and JJ said, "so how long of an engagement were you two thinking"?, Derek said, "the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned".

Penelope said, "me to, I don't want a long engagement", Hotch smiled and said, "how about getting married tonight"?, Derek looked at Penelope and then at Hotch and said, "sounds good to me, what about you baby"?, she nodded her head in agreement and said, "sounds good to me but how can we pull that off"?, Dave said, "I can pull a few strings and get somebody to perform the ceremony".

Hotch said, "and I can pull a few strings to get you a marriage liscense", Fran said, "and we're already dressed and we have food for a reception back at the house, so that won't be a problem, we have everything but a cake and I can take care of that". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "what about it sweetness, you wanna marry me tonight"?, she laughed and said, "I do".

Fran said, "alright but where do you want to get married"?, Penelope said, "the only thing that matters to me is that I get to marry the man I love, the man that stole my heart, my hotstuff". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "and the only thing that matters to me is that I get to marry my baby girl, my goddess, my Penelope".

Dave said, "alright how about we get married in our backyard"?, Derek said, "sounds good to me what about you sweetness"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds good to me to hotstuff". Fran said, "good, it's settled soooooo let's head back to our house and get things ready because in a few short hours I'm getting a daughter in law and ya know what that means don't ya"?, Penelope smiled when Derek said, "I know, I know that means you're going to be getting those beautiful grandbabies I've been promising you all these years".

Fran kissed his cheek and said, "and beautiful they will be" as she turned around and along with the others headed up the path toward their cars so they could get the wedding plans started.


	22. Chapter 22

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 22

Time passed by quickly and right now Derek, Reid and Hotch were in the back yard waiting on the bride and her crew, Derek felt a tug on his pants, he looked down to see Henry standing there. He squatted down and said, "what's wrong little man"?, Henry shyly said, "tan I tall her aunt P?, Derek smiled and said, "of course you can, she'd love that".

Jack stepped forward and said, "we really like her uncle Derek", Derek said, "I'm glad you do because she likes you both to", Jack said, "really"?, Derek laughed and said, "yeah really". Both boys high fived and said, "alrighttttttt" before running across the yard to play until it was time for the ceremony to start.

Penelope and the other women were sitting and talking when they heard a knock at the door, Fran smiled and said ,"come in Dave, come in", he stepped inside the room and said, "are you ready to make an honest man out of my step son"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I'm more than ready Dave, more than ready".

Fran, Sarah and Desi smiled as they hugged the soon to be newest member, Fran said, "you look so beautiful", Penelope said, "thank you", Sarah said, "my brother is a lucky man". Desi said, "I've never seen my big brother as happy as he is when he's with you, welcome to our family Penelope, now I have 2 sisters".

Penelope hugged Desi and said, "thank you Desi, hearing that means the world to me", JJ and Emily looked at her and Emily said, "we'll wait on you downstairs by the back door". Penelope nodded her head and said, "we'll be right there", when they were alone Dave said, "how nervous are you kitten"?, she said, "ohhhhhh pretty nervous, isn't that silly"?, Dave said, "that isn't silly at all, being nervous on your wedding is completely and totally normal".

She sighed and said, "let's get me married", Dave laughed and held out his arm, Penelope slid her arm through his as they both then headed out of the bedroom and down the hall toward the stairs. JJ and Emily looked over their shoulders to see Dave and Penelope walking toward them, JJ said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Morgan"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life".

JJ and Emily then started making their way out the back door and down toward the flower petal covered path, when they got there Jack and Henry were standing and waiting. JJ straightened her sons tie and said, "now remember what you and Jack are suppose to do"?, Henry and Jack both nodded their heads yes in agreement as they showed her the rings.

Emily said, "alright it's time for you two to start walking", Jack and Henry proudly started walking up the path, the closer they got to their fathers the bigger their smiles were getting. As JJ and Emily started making their way up the path Derek took a deep breath but when he saw his baby girl start walking his heart started racing.

The closer she got the faster his heart was beating, he had been dreaming of this moment his entire life and now that it was finally here and real he couldn't believe it. Penelope smiled as she passed her employees who were happily sitting and watching their friend and boss as she married the love of her life.

When Dave and Penelope got up to the others he kissed her on the cheek and said, "you look beautiful kitten" as he put her hand on Dereks and then stepped back to join his wife and the other guests. The minister smiled as he looked around at the small gathering of family and friends, he then started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today".


	23. Chapter 23

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 23

As the minister continued Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand, she smiled at him and mouthed the words, "I love you", he winked at her and then mouthed the words right back to her. Everybody listened as the minister said a prayer and then asked for the wedding rings, Jack and Henry handed him the rings.

Everybody giggled when the minister said, "thank you", both boys said, "you're welcome", Penelope smiled up at her future husband as they both wondered what joys would feel their lives. When the minister put the rings on the bible he said another prayer of well wishes for the couple before saying, "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows is this correct"?, they looked at each other and then back at him and said, "yes" in unison.

Derek looked at the minister as he said, "Derek take this ring and put it on Penelopes finger and recite your vows to her", Derek took the ring into his fingers and slid the ring onto her finger and took a deep breath. He then said, "Penelope Grace Garcia, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, both inside and out".

She smiled as he continued by saying, "you are so loving, kind, sweet, sexy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, the good times, the bad times and definitely the best times". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old with you as our family grows with each passing year".

The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "put this ring on Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", she nervously took the ring into her fingers and slid it onto his ring finger. She then looked at him and said, "Derek Michael Morgan, you are the love of my life, the best thing that's ever happened to me".

She took a deep breath and said, "you are my noir hero and the sole owner of my heart and I promise you here today in front of our family and friends that I will love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life". The happy couple then turned to face the minister who said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

He then looked around at all of the smiling faces and said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife, Derek you may kiss your bride". Derek cupped her face gently and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, their first kiss as husband and wife was filled with such love, such passion that it made their bodies tingle.

When they pulled apart the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", as they started back up the aisle they were met by the sounds of hands clapping and their friends shouting their congratulations. As everybody headed over to the small reception area Derek couldn't help but smile knowing that now he had the woman of his dreams as his wife.

He pulled her aside and into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you wife", she giggled and said, "and I love you husband". The newlyweds then intertwined their fingers as they walked into their reception tent to start their evening of celebration with their family.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter contains sexual content

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 24

The reception was beautiful, the tent was filled with amazing music and food while as the family danced, ate and laughed as they continued celebrating the wedding of Derek and Penelope. Soon it was time for the newlyweds to head off for their honeymoon and since the wedding came up so fast neither of them could arrange to get more than a weekend off.

Dave had arranged for the happy couple to have the newlywed suite at the beautiful Virginia Hilton hotel, the ride to the hotel and the walk through the lobby past by fast and soon the newlyweds were standing outside their door. Derek stuck the key card in the slot and pushed the door open and as his bride was walking by him he picked her up and carried her through the door,

She giggled and said, "hotstuff, what are you doing"?, he said, "carrying my bride over the threshold gorgeous", she leaned down and kissed his lips passionately. When they pulled apart he carried her toward the bedroom, he couldn't wait to consummate their marriage, he wanted to seal their marriage in every sense of the word, he couldn't wait until she was his, all his.

He put her down beside the bed and they slowly started undressing each other, it was only a matter of a few minutes before all of their clothes was puddled in a pile in the floor. Penelope laid down and Derek quickly followed her, their kisses started out as little nips but they quickly became longer and more passionate.

Their hands started roaming all over each others bodies and soon Derek was between her creamy thighs, seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her for the first time as her husband. Being reunited with her felt heavenly as he slid in and out of her but for some reason it felt different, it felt more perfect than it ever had before.

Penelopes legs wrapped around his waist as he made slow, passionate love to her, Penelope raked her nails up and down his back, she closed her eyes and arched her back as she met him thrust for thrust. Derek kissed every kissable inch of her perfect body as they moved together as one, working, building each other up for a passionate release.

As the couple continued to make love they couldn't believe that they were finally married, she belonged to him and he belonged to her but according to Derek his heart had belonged to her the minute he saw her standing in that classroom door. Penelope held him as close as humanly possible as he sped up his thrusts.

She knew that she wasn't going to make it long when she felt her orgasm starting to hit, Derek smiled against her lips as she tightened up around him like a vice. A few hard deep thrusts later they both came moaning each others names, Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", Penelope said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan".

Derek then collapsed on the bed beside him and pulled her into his arms, she rolled to her side and laid her head on his chest, she then reached over and intertwined their fingers. He kissed the top of her head and said, "that was perfection, being married made it more perfect than it has ever been", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "I couldn't have said it better my love, couldn't have said it better".

They laid there holding each other and it wasn't long before the kisses and touches started again and soon they were starting on round 2 of many rounds that weekend as they celebrated their honeymoon as husband and wife.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	25. Chapter 25

Eat Your Heart Out-Ch 25

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

The team was away on a case, everybody but Derek and Penelope, Derek asked to stay home with his very pregnant wife, she was only a few days from delivery and the doctor told her that she could deliver any time. The doctor was right as she woke him up about 4:00 that morning saying she was in labor and her water broke.

Derek quickly got up and got dressed and helped her get cleaned up and down to the car, the ride to the hospital didn't take long and soon Penelope was in the delivery room ready to push. The doctor smiled and said, "you're doing a great job Penelope" a few hours later as baby Morgan was closer and closer to being born.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "this baby is so much like their daddy", he said, "how so"?, she squeezed his hand as another contraction hit her and she said, "it's stubborn like youuuuuuuuuu". When that contraction was over Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to".

The doctor said, "Penelope on the next contraction I want you to push and don't stop until I tell you to", she nodded her head and gripped Dereks hand as the final contraction shook her body. She pushed and pushed until she heard the cry of her baby, then with tears in her eyes she stopped pushing when the doctor said, "relax mommy, relax".

They watched as their baby was cleaned up a little, the doctor then said, "dad would you like to cut the cord"?, he nodded his head and she said, "just cut between the clamps". Derek nodded his head again and did what she said and then the doctor held up the baby and said, "here you go mommy, here's your little girl".

Penelope smiled and said, "did you hear that"?, Derek said, "I did, now I have 2 baby girls", Penelope laughed and said, "awwww look at her handsome, she looks like both of us". Derek smiled and said, "she has your eyes and nose for sure", she said, "and she has your smile and ohhhh look at those little hands" as she brought them to her lips and kissed them.

While the doctor worked on getting her sewn up she said, "do you have a name picked out yet"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "we do", Penelope said, "Sarah we want you to meet Melody Francine Morgan", Sarah said, "a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl", Derek said, "I can't believe she's here".

Penelope said, "and the team and your mom and sisters are all out of town, what are the odds on that"?, Derek laughed and said, "tell me about it but don't worry when they all get back they are gonna have her spoiled rotten in no time". Penelope sighed happily and said, "she's so beautiful isn't she Derek"?, he kissed his wife on the end of the nose and said, "of course she is, she's just like her momma".

As Penelope laid there holding their daughter Derek pulled his cell out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures and sent them to the team/his family with the heading, "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY MELODY FRANCINE MORGAN". It was only a matter of a few seconds before the comments started coming in about how beautiful she was.

Derek and Penelope sighed happily as they looked down at their now sleeping bundle, he kissed her lips and said, "eat your heart out world Melody is here" causing Penelope to laugh. The new family cuddled closer and enjoyed some much wanted family bonding time, Derek couldn't believe that his life was growing more and more perfect with each passing day.

Little did they know that in 2 years their life and family would grow again with the birth of Hank Spencer Morgan and then again 2 years later with the birth of twins Seth Aaron and Sadie Grace Morgan. The day Derek and Penelope met it was destined in the stars that they would be together and have the most amazing family, thus cementing the greatest love story ever told, the story of Penelope baby girl Morgan and her hotstuff, Derek Morgan.

THE END


End file.
